1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to brake apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tow vehicle emergency brake apparatus arranged for retrofit relative to a vehicle in tow to permit simultaneous braking of the vehicle in tow in association with a towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Towing vehicle brake structure and electrical brake control organization is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,084, as well as various systems for such braking as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,859; 5,000,519; and 5,002,343.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a readily retrofitted braking structure mounted to a vehicle in tow for cooperating with a towing vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.